Gotta Hate Love Triangles
by ILuvYouHaters
Summary: Sasuke fell in love with his best friend, Naruko. Sai and Gaara, boys with no emotion, both fell head over heels when they first met Naruko. Naruko has most of the the boys in school, yes school, chasing after her. Naruko's been having weird dreams, involving some guys named Orichimaru and Kabuto. Also Naruko, an only child, has a twin...brother? Find out! Continuation possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto™ not me. This is my first fanfic ever, so please no flames! Oh and this is a SasuNaru if you don't like don't read!

Chapter 1: Him

Me and Naruko met when we were very young. Our parents have been best friends since they were kids. So we kinda grew up together. Naruko and I were pretty close, but when we entered ninja academy we kinda grew apart. She got a bunch of friends and a lots of guys drooling over her, but not annoying her. They act like she's their best friend! And what do I get? Stupid, ANNOYING fangirls, that's what I get.

We were in class, and Iruka walked in.

"Good morning class!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning, Iruka sensei!" The class said in unison.

"Today we have a new student, his name is Sai. Sai, please come in."

The new kid walked in and looked around te classroom. What the heck? He looked just like me, well kinda. He had black short hair, but mine was a little longer. We both had black, onyx eyes, but he had really pale skin. But my skin was pale, but not really pale like this kid's.

He looked around and stared at Naruko. Then he did the weirdest thing, he winked at Naruko! She saw it and blushed deep red and looked away really fast. How dare he do that right in front of me?! Oh he's going to hear the last of me.

" Sai please sit in the empty seat between Sasuke and Naruko please." Iruka insructed. "Sasuke, Naruko please raise your hands!"

I didn't want to, but I did. Naruko hand went up nervously. WAIT nervously? Naruko is never nervous! Oh he's gonna pay real bad! He sat down and smiled at both me and Narko. Naruko scooted a little away, but smiled while looking the other direction. Must... Restrain... Urge ... To ... Him!

Please R and R and tell me how I did. Also leave a review if you want Sai to be a straight out SILENT flirt or a straight out flirt? Should Naruko be like the real Naruto or a smarter and calmer? Anyways I'll decide or read the reviews and update ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Love Poop

Sorry people's that it took 3 weeks to update! My grandma closed our AT&T Internet account so I couldn't update, I'm at my cousins house now stealing his WiFi! Yay I just had my Christmas concert and when I came off stage random people congratulate me and say I can sing good! Anyways enough of my bragging, thanks the 6 reviews I got! Also my 4 people following my story! On with the story!

Naruko's P.O.V.

Who is this new kid? Did he just wink at me or... the only person behind me is Chouji! I dont think he's gay, he's kinda cute! Hmm... father never mentioned any newcomers to me. He usually tells me things since I'm always with him in the office. But he's kinda cute so why am I whining? Wait did Sensei just tell him to sit by me? I'm gonna raise my hand because Sensei always tell people to raise their hand to tell new students where to sit. Wait... I dont want to look stupid raising my hand... but Sasuke is... well he is stupid. Oh well he's coming right next to me.

"Hey, where you been all my life?" he casually said as he sat next to me.

" Far away from you." I said. Oh god am I blushing?

" I didn't mean no disrespect to the pretty lady." he said back sweetly, with his intoxicating smile!

Iruka sensei cut in our conversation and carried on with class. " Well today class we are going to learn the history of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, as you all know as Naruko Namikaze's father."

Then there was a round of applause, so I just smiled and nodded. Then I felt someone staring at me, I turned to my right and Sai was staring at me and smiling. Then something hit my head, I turned from the direction that piece of paper came from. Then Iruka-Sensei announced it was recess. That bastard, he and I knew each other since we were small so I know his little antics. That idiot ran out before I could do anything. Everyone left the room except Iruka sensei, and I.

"Are you going outside with the other kids, Naruko-chan?" he asked

"Yes sensei I'll be out in a minute!" I said

" Okay Naruko, but close the door when your done, ok?" he said.

"Yes sir." I replied.

Then he left, I ran to Sasuke's seat, I took his pen and wrote some things in his binder, then ran out. I ran out and met up with Kiba, Ino, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke. We played soccer but I couldn't concentrate playing soccer with a bunch of idiots staring at me! Twenty minutes later passed then the bell rang. I came into the class and I sat down in my seat. Then I heared Ino scream.

" Eww Sasuke, YOU LOVE POOP?!" she screamed out. She was in charge of collecting homework so she probably looked in his binder. She held the paper for him to look at. But then the whole class saw it and almost died from laughter! The expression on his face was priceless! I couldn't help but laugh my fucking ass off!

"I don't love poop! I don't know how that got that there I SWEAR!" he screamed but was confused and embarrassed! He grabbed it and read it! 'I LOVE POOP' was written in bold letters then it said things like Sasuke would say. I should know like I said I knew him since we were small.

"Hey Sasuke, you love poop now?" I asked him.

" What Naruko this isn't what it looks like! I don't love poop!" he stuttered.

" Ok Sasuke." I replied back.

Well that's chapter 2 people, so tell me how I did! Please rate and review! And I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Chapter three is here! Thanks everyone who is reading this and the awesome people who gave me reviews; angelvan150, NamikazeMia, TheBlackSeaReaper, the allyson wonderland, Black Night Wolf, an someone else named Guest. Well on with the story!

Chapter 3: A Dancing Sensei

" Hey Daddio!" Naruko exclaimed, as she walked the Hokage's office.

" Naruko, I have some important news. But first please call Iruka sensei, ok KoKo?" Minato told Naruko.

" Ok dad but stop calling me that!" Naruko pouted.

With that said Naruko dissapeared and then appeared in Iruka sensei's classroom ( that was empty). Naruko was about to leave, but then she heard singing. Then a dancing Iruka sensei came out from the bathroom. Naruko quickly took out her i-phone (yes i-phone) lifted the screen up, and pressed the record button.

" Boogie Fever! ~NaNaNaNaNa~!" sang Iruka, "Gotta Boogie Down~ NaNaNaNaNa~ Boogie Fever~ NaNaNaNaNa~ I Think It's Going Around! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Iruka screamed.

Naruko couldn't hold it in any longer. She stopped the video and closed the screen.

" Hahahahhaha, Oh My Jesus! HAHHAHA! Iruka sensei! Hahahaha!" Naruko half said half LMFAO-ing,

" What do you want, Naruko?!" Iruka sensei said embaressed that Naruko caught him.

" Hahahaha...! Whew... Ok my dad called you in for a special talk. He probably wants to ask you to show him your groovy moves Hahahhaha!" Naruko joked.

" Remember I'm the one who gives you a grade." Iruka said strictly.

" Remember who my parents are, you won't want my mom and dad to come in here. Especially mom!" Naruko threatened.

" ... Ok, you got a point. I really don't want to die right now so let's go." Iruka said cheerfully.

~Time skip to the Hokage's office~

"Sir, you called?" Iruka asked as he stood straight.

"Yes Iruka, but first..." Minato directed his attention to his daughter, " KoKo, a bunch of kids were looking for you, and one of them was Sasuke."

" Ok dad, but your gonna tell me the important news right?" Naruko asked.

" Yes sweetie." Minato said reassuringly.

" Ok daddy!" then Naruko ran out.

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

Where did Naruko go? I checked everywhere and I couldn't find her. The whole gang is with me and half of them are annoying, and one keeps screaming about youth.

" So Sasuke..." Stupid Sai, I'm trying to think here! "How did you and Naru-chan meet?" Sai asked.

" I really don't remember... me and NARUKO knew eachother since we were very young." Sasuke said annoyingly.

" Oh...ok .. Um Kiba, what are you doing?" Sai asked Kiba. He was on the ground playing with some twigs. Kinda like he was building a house.

" Umm... Nothing..." Kiba said as he got up and kicked them away.

(Then there was a figure coming towards them. Then it dissapeared Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru knew who it was. But the others were scared.)

"What was that?" Sakura asked," Shhhh there it is again!"

Then it got quiet...

"BOO!" it screamed then it came out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" everyone screamed except me, Neji, Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru. It was just the one... The only... Naruko Namikaze!

"Hahaha... Oh My Jesus! Today keeps getting better and better isn't it?!" Naruko said. Everyone just glared at her, but Rock Lee gave her a thumbs up with his shining teeth showing.

"Very youthful Naruko-chan, now let's go on a date today!" he exclaimed as he put his arm around her. Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji just glared at him and were pretending that they were throwing kunais at him.

"Do you want to explain to the hospital why your arm is missing?" Naruko asked sweetly. The boys just chuckled, and thanked god that Naruko rejected him.

" Sorry my sweet daisy!" Bushy Brows (Lee) said as he removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Anyways, guys looks at what I recorded!" Naruko said as she took out her phone and showed the gang Iruka sensei's "moves and singing". Then they all shared a laugh and made a memory that will last forever, and may be sent to people in and out of the village.

Me: Well that wasna long chapter huh Naruko?

Naruko: Yeah and thanks for letting us talk to the people. HI PEOPLE!

Me: Well anyways please comment and R&R! And I'm deciding who should be Naruko's first boyfriend. Pick either Sai, Sasuke, Neji, or Kiba!

Sasuke: I better win!

Me: What are you doing Sasuke, your not suppose to come out yet!

Sai: I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen!

Me: Sasuke I think Sai might win!

Sasuke: Nooooooooooo...!

Me, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruko: Please comment and R&R, and have a wonderful day or night!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Wow, can't believe we're on chapter 4! Thanks for the new reviews PikachuXx, angelvan105, anime-manga-lover-11, and passionforcandy456 and you people who are reading this, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the encouragement people! Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 4:

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

"Hello, Good Morning Sleeping Beauty!", (Sasuke's I-phone alarm) "You better get your ass up or I'm a hurt ya! Hey dum***s you better wake up or I'm gonna find a pole and stick it up your-!" then the 'alarm' stopped.

" Geez, Sasuke wake up!" Itatchi ordered as he opened the blinds and took the blanket off me.

" Ok, I'm up-I'm up!" I said as got out of bed.

" And change the alarm, your lucky mom and dad are out today." Itatchi said,"If mom heard that you'd be grounded... and if dad heard that he would say put something tougher on!"

" I really don't want to go to school today! Can I skip dear brother?" I asked politely.

" Ok, you don't have to go, but... (sigh) poor Naruko all alone with other boys! Hell, this new kid Sai might snatch her up!" Itatchi said. (He found out about Sai because Sasuke mutters too much.)

" Knock on wood, knock on wood, knock on wood!" I kept say over and over as I knocked on my bed's wood railings. (The thing that holds the bed up.)

Sasuke got up and dressed, and fixed his normal emo duckbutt hairdo.

"Time to go to school!" Sasuke said " Bye Itatchi, I'm going to hell!"

"Actually," Sasuke said to himself, " I'm always looking forward to see Naruko." Oh My Jesus! If my life was a reality I would've sounded like a... Wait did I just say Oh My Jesus? I guess Naruko is rubbing need on me! What was a saying again...? Oh well! Walking to school, don't really want to, but I have to go learn something new! (I thought of this when I was in class before winter break!)

~Nobody's P.O.V.~

" Hey poop lover!" Naruko said as she joined Sasuke.

" I don't love poop!" Sasuke said.

Then Sai popped out of nowhere and walked to Naruko.

" Hey, sexy lady!" Sai told Naruko, and Sasuke just gave him a deadly glare.

" And poop lover!" Sai finished. Naruko giggled as Sai put his hand up, then Naruko gave him a high-five.

" I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

" Catch me if you can, teme!" Sai screamed as he ran away.

Naruran chased them as they all reached the school. They past a really big construction site that looked like the big 2 story building was almost done! Actually 2 big buildings, and thy were pretty long! Anyways they made it to school and they were all tired and early so they all drank water and sat down and waited for the whole gang to come. They all had one thing on their mind as they waited. Maybe they all were gonna get along. They looked at each other and smiled, yeah they're gonna be best friends.

~Time skip~

" Today class we have important news so listen closely!" Iruka said really loud to get the classes attention.

Ssooorrryyyy!

Me- We'll learn the important news later because it's 12:10 AM and I'm tired! I'll try to update in the morning! I promise! And sorry, sorry this chapter had nothing to do with anything! But I promise I'll tell the big news later! You'll love it it's big! Like construction site big!

Sasuke- But I want to know the big news!

Me- Yeah, good thing we were learning about Charles Dickens before break because he uses a lot of suspense! And that's what made people want to read his stories more!

Sasuke- Well that's nice! (cough) NERD (cough)

Me- Shutup poop lover! Remember who is writing this story!

Sasuke- I don't love POOP!

Rock Lee- Hello my youthful people, are you having a youthful day?

Me and Sasuke- GET OUT OF HERE BUSHY BROWS!

Rock Lee- Sasuke, youthful Naruko will be mine and you'll be stuck with-!

Sasuke strangling Bushy Brows and throws him out the window.

Rock Lee- YOUTH! (Bam! Right in the trash cans!)

Me- Thanks again PikachuXx, angelvan105, anime-manga-lover-11, and passionforcandy456 for the amazing reviews! Some of them made me crack up!

Me - Please rate, review, and tell me how I did! I love reading them and I may write back! If you have any suggestions, tell me and I'll try to do the best I can! I promise the big news is worth it! Hint hint, construction site! Tell me what you think it is and maybe tomorrow I'll have the chapter ready! Oh and I almost for got Sai is wining to be Naruko's first date, and kiss maybe boyfriend! It's Sasuke-0, Sai-1, Kiba-0, and Neji-0, or if you want none of these people to be her boyfriend. Tell me who!

Sasuke- What I'm losing?

Rock Lee- Guys pick me!

Me and Sasuke- How did you get in here?

Rock Lee- Window.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there people! Sorry for leaving off at such a suspenseful news! Well thanks to my new reviews from angelvan105, PikachuGirlXx, passionforcandy456, and 3 guests! Thanks for the encouragement, and I still can't believe this is my first fanfic ever! Also sorry for the late update guys! I was present snooping! Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 5: What's the big news?

Naruko's P.O.V.

"Today class we have important news so listen closely!" Iruka said really loud to get the classes attention. " And it's so big the Yondaime has to tell us!"

Oh my Jesus! I forgot to stay awake dad could tell me! He doesn't wake me up anymore because last time he woke me up like 1:45 AM for Christmas. And I was having a dream that I was beating someone up, and my dream kinda came into a reality. So I woke up Christmas morning with my dad 'asleep' on the floor. Anyways as Iruka continued and I finally paid attention when he told us to get up.

"Class, please stand up and follow me. I'll lead the way out in the training area, where the Hokage will give his speech." Iruka said as he lead the way. I walked with Sasuke, Kiba, and Sai. We all sat down together and Chouji sat in front of me. He offered me chips that I accepted. The. My dad came out and smiled at us.

"Hello kids, you all were all called in here for a reason." My dad said as he had a serious look on his face. "I wanted to inform all of you that you all might not like the news, but it was agreed but the villiage council, the village adults, and by 'the village' adults I mean your parents. All of you will not become ninjas."

Then there was yelling and complaining, I was just frozen. All of my hard work, my dream, all of it was getting thrown away! How could he do this to me?! I was about to tell him off, but then he started talking again.

"Until you all reach the age of 18. When you hit 18 you and your three-man squad will be under the supervision of your assigned sensei . After this meeting you will be assigned 2 of your fellow classmates to be your companions in the three-man squad. When you all turn 20 your all either chunin or jounin, depending on your grades. Meanwhile you all will no longer be going to academy. This will now be the building for the 18- 20 year olds that are training to be ninja. Meanwhile has anyone noticed the construction going on outside?" He asked as he pointed at the construction site that looks finished."That is where you all will be learning at. There are two buildings that are now known as Konoha's schools, Konoha High and Konoha Jr High. You all will be responsible to wake up and get to school before 7:30 AM until 2:00 PM, starting tomorrow. After your sensei's tell you your new squad and new sensei, your all told to go home, and get your school supplies. Your all dismissed." my dad said as he bowed. Before he left he smiled at me and winked. Oh my Jesus! I thought we were never gonna be ninjas. My dad wouldn't do that to me, he loves me. I think... Hmm... I hope... Wait why would I think that? Anyways the whole academy was quite and some people were still trying to process the news.

"Umm what just happened?" Kiba asked.

"I think we just got demoted. I was really looking forward to become a ninja and this happens." I said.

"So that's where my parents went." Sasuke said.

"Ok class, let's go back to class so I can tell you the teams." Iruka sensei told us.

The class went and followed Iruka sensei. We were all quite upset that we had to wait 7 yeas until we turn real ninjas! Well yeah we need to be more trained to become ninjas. Maybe this is a good thing, because sending 12 years olds out to protect a village filled mostly with adults makes the adults look like pussies. We came in the class and sat down. Then Iruka went to his desk and pulled out his clipboard.

"Alrigth class," Iruka sensei said aloud, " here are the teams! Team 1 is blah blah blah..."

I kinda spaced out because he said names that WEREN'T mine, until he said my name.

"Team 7 consists Naruko Namikaze," then there were people (mostly boys) praying to have Naruko in their team, "Sasuke Uchiha," then there was dramatic anime style boys crying since the most good looking boy is in the team with Naruko, " and... " then the boys and girls were practically on their knees to be in the team with their love intrests. "Sai -" Iruka was rudely interrupted by the screaming kids in class! The gang didn't scream because they see eachother everyday, so it really wasn't that sad for them (except Kiba, Bushy Brows, Ino, and Sakura.)

Me- Well that's the end of that chapter!

Naruko- Yay, Merry Christmas everyone!

Sasuke- Dobe it's not Christmas yet.

Naruko- Whoa, it's only 11:50PM, 10 minutes away! I love the people so much, I'm telling them 10 minutes early!

Sasuke- You love the people, but you don't love me?

Naruko- What?! (blush)

Sasuke- Nothing (turns head so Naruko doesn't him blush)

Me- I saw that!

Sasuke- What? (as his blush gets deeper red)

Rock Lee- Naruko loves me Sasuke, not you! (Bushy Brows says as he hugs Naruko from behind)

Naruko- Get off me, Brocoli!

Kiba- Yeah, Brocoli! She loves me!

Neji- You wish, she changed my life! Seriously, haven't you watched Naruto Shippuden?

Sasuke- Get away from her!

Me- Run, Naruko! BOY AVALANCHE!

Everyone that is here and Jiraiya spying on them- Please rate and review and have a Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I updated really late! I went to Big Bear and now I'm sick! So yeah, now I'm at home and I have to go and get ready for school (it starts on Jan. 7) So here it is published just for you awesome people! And please be patient, I don't have Internet at my house so it might be a week until I update! So please be patient!

Chapter 6: The Kazekage's Kids

Gaara's pov:

Dad called me, Temari, and my annoyance of a brother, Kankuro into his office. The office is across the street from our house and I just walked through the door, now I just need to walk up the stairs and turn left. Then I'll be in his office. He probably called us in to tell us we need to train and study more. After that big announcement, earlier today in the morning, the Yondaime said about the Konoha teens not allowed to be ninja's till they're older. Since Konoha and Suna are in an alliance we heard the news too.

" Hey Cookie Monster, whatcha thinking 'bout?" My brother asked me.

" Stop calling me that!" I ordered him did I mention I wasn't alone? "... And I was thinking what's the reason we were called to the office." I told him.

" Oh, I think we got called, so dad can tell us that we're going to Konoha Jr. High, y'know cuz the news the Yondaime told his village. And he loves us so he wants to make sure we're well trained, so we don't die in the battlefield in case a war happens." Kankuro said matter-of- factly.

" I know about the news, but I'm not sure he's gonna make us go to school in Konoha. He might try to make us stay at home and be homeschooled, so we don't need to go anywhere... I hope." I said .

"Are you scared to leave Suna, Cookie Monster?" He asked me.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And no I'm not scared to leave Suna! I'd go to America if I have to." I said back.

"Mmhmm, okay, I'm more braver than you so I think I'll be ok in America, Cookie Monster." He said to me.

"Kangaroo leave him alone! You know you'd be scared to go to America too!" Temari said as she came to my rescue.

"I know, I would." He said as he looked at the ground.

Then we came to the office door. I heard screaming through it, it was father and my aunt. It sounded like they were arguing, I put my ear against the door quietly.

"Cookie Monster, what are ya doing?" Kankuro whispered to me.

Temari put her ear against the door next to me and told Kankuro to shush. Then he went under both me and Temari and laid on the ground as he put his ear against the door.

"-What do mean away for a couple of years? I can't let them be away from me for 'a couple of years'?I promised their mother I would protect then when you can't, and I'm gonna miss them! I'm their god-mother, don't I have a say in this?" My aunt told my father.

"Yes you do, but..." Then I think he started thinking what to say or something. We put our ears closer to the door, why were they arguing about us? Then 'Whoosh', the door flew open.

"Ahhhhhhh" Me and Temari screamed as we both stumbled in the office, Kankuru was on the floor still, so he was ok. Then all three of us looked up at our father, as he stood in the doorway looking down at us.

"Just like their mother, wants to know everything." My father said as he smiled, a small laugh slipped out of his lips.

"S-sorry dad, w-we were just... Um..." Kankuro stuttered.

"You guys aren't in trouble, you guys needed to hear that anyways." He said as he held both of his hands out for me and Temari. He pulled both of us up at the same time. Kankuro was still staring at him in disbelief. He helped Kankuro up as well.

He looked at our aunt, " May I talk to them in private, then we can continue our 'talk'."

"Oh your gonna hear the last of me." She threatened. Then she smiled at us, she walked to the door and closed it.

"Alright, this isn't easy to tell you guys... your all going to school..." He told us. That was all he had to say? That wasn't even hard to tell us.

"... In Konoha, the school is called Konoha Jr. High. You'll be going there for about 1 or 2 years and maybe to Konoha High for 4 years, and 1 more year training with each other. I made sure with the Yondaime put you three in the same time." He finished, he stared at us waiting for our response. That was a really fast speech. Wait... Was he trying to get rid of us or something? He was trying to get rid of me huh... because I was the reason his wife died. I told myself to calm down then I just looked at Temari and Kankuro's facial expressions, they were shocked. I looked at Kankuro to see if he'd rub it in my face since he was right, but he didn't. Then Kankuro looked at me and, smirked, mentally telling me I told you so. Shoot... I had to think that.

"Umm dad..." Temari started."Where are we gonna stay at? I mean we're staying there for like... 7 years."

"I rented a three-bedroom apartment for you guys, I'll send money and I'll pay the bills so you guys don't need to worry about that." He told us. I've always wanted to go to school, but never in a different city and I have to wait 7 years till I can come back home. I'll admit it, I'm kinda scared of leaving Suna. "And you guys are coming home during vacation and breaks, so you guys don't need to freak out." He finished.

"Ok dad, as the oldest I'll be more responsible and take care of my younger siblings." Temari as she stood up straighter, but Kankuro was taller and he always passes as the oldest.

"I feel more better now Temari, thank you. And both of you," Father said as he looked at Temari and Kankuro. "Take of Gaara, make sure he doesn't get hurt. And Kankuro, stop teasing your brother, be the older brother for crying out loud."

"Yes, dad."They said in unison. "And dad, Gaara starts it." Kankuro told him.

"You guys may go pack up, and come back when your done." Father said as he ignored Kankuro's comment. "But Gaara I'd like to have a word with you." He told me. Wait... What...Father (I should start saying d...da...dad, with a smile :D) wants to talk to me? Temari and Kankuro both looked at me and smiled reassuringly, as they walked out the door then closed it. Then Fathe- I mean Dad looked at me and smiled.

"Gaara, what do you think of the 'great' news I told you guys?" He asked me.

"Umm... It's ok, I guess." I said

"Tell me your honest opinion." He told me.

"Ok... Umm..." I started. "It makes me kinda scared since I'm being far from home..." Then I looked on the ground.

"Gaara, your not telling me the whole thing." My father said as he waited patiently for my response.

"Well," Then I decided to come clean. "I kinda feel like your trying to get rid of us, your just sending us away so you don't have to deal with us... Especially me because I'm the reason that mom died-" Then my dad hugged me. It felt... Nice... What's this feeling? Is this what people call 'being loved'?

"I never blamed you for your mother's death, nor would I ever." He told me. "It wasn't your fault, sometimes mom's die during labor and she rather have herself die than her child. Sometimes there's an option, but your mother wanted you alive. You were a sick, small child, but you got better right away. I know you got healthy by your mother's love, her love was like no other and before she left she gave all of it to you." He said with so much passion in his voice told me, I couldn't hold in the tears anymore so I let them all out. "It's like her soul went in you because your just like her, in many ways. Like when you always like being right, and when you ask someone to do something for you, let's say Kankuro, it's like you demand it to be done. Your mom was never wrong, even when she was, and she was really bossy to me. Just like you are to Kankuro all the time. So don't you ever blame yourself for her death." He told me, then he bended down and looked at me in the eye. "I said do you hear me?"

"Yes, dad... I hear you..." I told him in between sobs.

"Good," He said, "And you know I love you right? Now you know why I would get so weird around you sometimes, because you remind me of mom so much."

"Yes dad, I'll never think those things ever again, or blame myself for mom's death... I'm sorry dad." I told him truthfully.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize." He said with a smile, "Now go pack up and I'll tell you and your siblings how and when your going to get there."

"Ok dad!" I said as I smiled at him and ran out.

I went in my room and packed clothes, shoes, and some things that I'd like to bring. I also packed some books that I like to read. I didn't notice the stalkers in my doorway until one of them decided it would be funny to scare me. I'll give you a guess, it's the idiot.

"RAWR!" He screamed with a really deep voice that I didn't know he could make.

"Ahhhhh..." I screamed as I threw my book at his face.

"Oww, COOKIE MONSTER THAT FUDGEN HURT YOU MOTHER HUGGER!" Kankuro screamed as he fell on my bed and hid his face in my pillow.

"That's what you get!" I yelled at him as I pointed my finger at him, while smiling of course.

"You did deserve that, Kangaroo." Temari said, with a smile, as she leaned in the doorway.

"Anyways sorry Kankuro, it was a natural reflex... Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people who are holding books." I told him.

"Hahaha, very funny Cookie Monster." Kankuro said as he got up. "We should go in the office already, since we're all ready."

"Ok," I said as I grabbed the book I threw at Kankuro and put it in one if my bags. "Let's go!" I said as I walked out of the room. Before I closed the door I took a quick look of my room, I'm gonna miss this place

- ~Time skip to the office~ -

We entered the office and dad looked at us and smiled.

"Are you guys all ready?" He asked us.

"Yep, we're ready dad." Temari told him, "I made sure."

"Ok, so I got a guy ready to take you there and don't freak out about the other people, they're there to protect you guys. You guys will be safe, I made all my top men protect you guys. You guys are coming back weekend so take care of each other." He told us. He hugged all of us, "Lets go before your aunt gets over here." He said with a smile. As we left I looked at the clock in the office and checked the time, 10:34 AM, I wonder how long it'll be if we get there, and finish packing.

* * *

Me- Hey people's sorry I updated really late! I was just busy with my life.

Sasuke- What life?

Me- My life you moron! Now get lost or I'll ruin your life.

Sasuke- How?

Me- Ok guys next chapter has Rock Lee and Naruko kissing!

Naruko and Sasuke- What!?

Bushy Brows- Yess!

Naruko- I didn't agree to this.

Sasuke- Angelica...you wouldn't dare.

Me- I would now, because you dared me (Sticks tongue out).

Jiraiya- Can I watch and take some notes... it's for my research.

Naruko- Get out Pervy Sage and its not gonna happen because Angelica loves me, right Angelica?

Me- Yeah and maybe I'll like Sasuke if he wasn't such a teme!

Sasuke- What?

Naruko- I'm leaving! (Walks by Sai)

Sup Sai!

Sai- Hello Beautiful, how's your day?

(Me and Sasuke fighting for my iPod while the screen is left on Notes.)

Naruko- Pretty good, thanks for asking

(Me accidentally poking Bushy Brows's eye.)

Me- Woops... Sorry! Anyways no kissing scenes Naruko and Bushy Brows at all, I really don't want to get killed by a bunch of boys! And so far the voting for Naruko's first kiss is a tie between Sasuke and Gaara, three pints each. Sai has 2 votes and Bushy Brows has none!

Bushy Brows- Aww man people c'mon!

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, etc.- No, get the fudge outta her Bushy Brows! She's trying to end this freaking chapter!

Everyone in the room- Please Rate and Review and give Angelica some suggestions if you want but please review! BYE AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!

Kiba- Also remember to review!

Me- Wow that was a long conversation! Sorry I was really bored XD! And the father/son moments!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my people's! Sorry I updated REALLY late! I had to focus on stupid school crap! And now I got Honor Roll and now I'm in AVID. Which sucks because now I have more work to do! So yeah! That's why it might take long to update! Anyways Thanks for the new reviews XxanimeaddictxX, angelvan105, Black Night Wolf, thinker1234, and PikachuGirlXx. And THANKS people that who are reading my story and that are reviewing and following this story! You guys really motivated me on writing these next chapters. I might write another story, b'cuz I got some ideas! Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 7: The First Day of School

~Gaara's P.O.V.~

We just finished unpacking here and it's umm... 9:37 P.M. Dad mentioned to me that since the Yondaime and him are good friends, the Yondaime told him about his daughter. She's my age and dad suggested us that we should get to know her, then he said he wants me, since I'm her age, to be my good friend like my dad's relationship with her dad. He didn't tell me how she is or what she looks like... hmm... I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Anyways our new home is nice, and I got the biggest bedroom. Because Temari wanted the bedroom with the view of the cherry blossom trees, and Kankuro wanted the bedroom with a mini fridge. So, yeah that's how I got the biggest room.

"Hey, Cookie Monster" My brother said as he walked in the room."Time for sleep...Temari told me to tell you."

"Ok." I plainly told him.

"Good night..." He told me.

"Night."I said as he closed the door. Today was a good day, I wonder what this 'middle school' is going to be like.

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

"Go to bed Sasuke!" Itatchi screamed as he unplugged my X-Box 360.

"Noooooo! I was just about to finish the gun game match with Naruko! I was finally about to beat her, if she didn't get the rocket launcher!" I screamed as he walked out of my room. (Yup Naruko is Badass at Black Ops 2... Just like I am. I'm not bragging, I'm just saying) My parents were out again, since they're the Uchiha clan elders they're always busy. Fine... That stupid teme will get away with this, I'll go to bed... Oh, shit... Naruko will be pist. I'll just think what I should tell her. After I get ready for bed. Wait, what time is it...9:37 P.M. huh... I better get to bed.

~Naruko's P.O.V.~

Yes...I got the rocket launcher, now I'm gonna beat the teme again. I just love the gun game... no not the gun game that really kills you. The gun game on Black Ops 2, I've been playing these Call of Duty games since number 1 came out so I'm pretty badass. Wait... What the fuck... What host left? My points... My kill streak!

"TEME!" I screamed at the T.V.

"What happened?" My mom an dad yelled as they ran in my room. "Are you hurt, sweetie?" My dad asked as he hugged me, tightly.

"No, dad... Get off me!" I screamed. "I'm ok guys thanks for coming to make sure." Then he got off and laid by me. My mom yelled at me and told me there's no yelling allowed in the house, then she walked out of the door. Then my dad and I looked at each other and then started laughing. Then he put his arm around me and I leaned on him. I remember when I was small my dad used to say I was his mini-me. Then I would try to beat him up saying he was my bigger-me.

"Naruko, you know I'm doing this new law to protect you right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know." I told him.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. I don't want you to hate me." He told.

"I'll never hate you." I told him with my signature grin. Then he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Say you love me, say 'I love you daddy'" He told me with that smile still on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just say it." He demanded.

"Kay, I love you dad." I told him.

"Ha! Now you can never tell any other boy that you love him. Now go to bed!" He demanded again.

"Wait! What?!" I said confused.

"No take backs, now go to bed. Your gonna meet your sensei tomorrow then your gonna go strait to class." He comanded.

~Time Skip to 6:00 AM... Still Naruko's POV~

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..." my stupid alarm clock rang. I turned it off and hid under my blankets and pillows and was planning to go back to bed if my father hadn't walked in.

"KoKo, wake up! It's time for school!" he said with a cheerful voice.

"Go away! It's 6 o'clock in the morning." I told him in the same cheerful voice.

"Naruko," my mother said as she walked in. "Can you get ready for school, please?"

"Yes mom!" I said as I got out of bed.

"Thanks sweetie." she told me as she dragged my dad out of the room. Then I heard them out my door talking to each other.

"Why did she listen to you but not me?"he asked her.

"Because I'm her mom." she told him. Then with that said their voices were fading away as they walked down the hall to their room. So that's when I decided to get ready. I got up and went in my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I took a shower, a long hot shower. When I got out it was 6:30 AM, so I decided to get dressed. I got out black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, a black pullover and a jean vest over it (I'm just putting in what I'm wearing). Then I got a brush and brushed my nappy wavy blonde hair. Well I better head downstairs for breakfast.

~Sasuke's POV~

What the hell? Where am I... Wait I'm in the forest. There's some figure by the cliff. Is that Naruko, the figure has blonde hair and a long white dress. The moon was making her look like an angel. It is Naruko, I ran to her and grabbed her shoulder. When Naruko turned around she had Rock Lee's face. And Naruko & Bushy Brows do NOT go together, it's like the worst pairing EVER... Just saying.

"Boogly Boogly Boo!" He said in a weird voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Then I woke up, that was the worst nightmare I've ever had. Well better get ready for school.

~Gaara's POV~

I'm waiting in the living room for my siblings, who won't hurry the hell. It's already 7:15 AM and we're suppose to be there at 7:30 AM.

"Let's go Cookie Monster we're gonna be late!" Kankuro yelled as he threw his jacket on. I just stared at then the realization hit in the face literally. Temari ran out and hit Kankuro with her binder.

"He's been waiting for YOU this whole time moron!" She screamed at him. He just stared at her and he was about to say something then he just shut his mouth. Then she fixed herself up, "Lets go guys." she said as she walked out the door. I just smirked at Kankuro and followed her. When we were walking out of our complex an Anbu agent came out of no where. He had a black wolf mask and had brown hair.

"The Hokage would like you to be escorted by someone responsible." The guy said. " We're gonna pick that person up at the Hokage's house." He finished. Then the dude sprinted away, I did what my instincts told... Follow him. He ran to this big mansion and he stopped at these big gates. Then two other shinobi opened the gates. Then we stopped at this big door. The door was opened by a man in a jounin outfit and a Hokage overcoat, oh it was the Hokage. He asked us to come inside and he explained the schedules and he showed us the map around the school. He said today the kids are suppose to meet their sensei's, but our dad has our sensei assigned but we need to wait to meet him.

"Can you guys go retrieve my daughter? Please she's upstairs and it's almost time for school." He asked with this sincere smile.

"Yes sir." Kankuro said with a smile of his own. Then he eyed Kankuro and told us her bedroom was in. We all ran upstairs and went to her room. She was on her desktop listening to music while reading a book. Then Kankuro was trying to be all cool and walk towards her, but he knocked over a lamp and it made a loud 'THUD'. Naruko turned around and chucked her book at Kankuro's face. It hit him and he fell back. When she turned around I couldn't take my eyes off her. I fell hard for this girl I barely met.

* * *

Me- Sorry guys I gotta go now!

Sasuke- Who's chapter was this. I mean um POV?

Me- Gaara's... Why?

Sasuke- No reason...

Me- Well time to go talk to Gaara... Where's Gaara? Where's Sasuke?

Sai- At least I'm ok.

Me and Sai- Goodnight people! Don't forget to review!

Me- Oh yeah Sasuke is getting the first kiss. I was trying to tell him but he left. Keep voting people!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people... Sorry for the late update! CST's are coming up and I had a bunch of practice tests and study guides so I'm kinda winging this chapter... well I'm gonna stop my shitty excuse. But seriously school is driving me crazy and I think one of my teachers might be smoking that good stuff. Because he's always saying 'Angelica it's time for Math land!' Or 'Homework's calling you Angelica!'. On Friday I got so annoyed by him and told him that he needs to get a hearing aid because he's hearing shit. I didn't realize that I said that out loud until everyone in the classroom started laughing. Which I didn't get in trouble for because he doesn't believe that kids should get in trouble or some shit like that! Anyways I'm telling you guys this because I might make a teacher in the story like my teacher. So yeah I'm not really sure about that, But boy I could use a bunch of funny/annoying things he says! Anyways...Thanks for the new reviews people! And I'm gonna do us all a favor by shutting up.

Chapter 8: So this is where our taxes are going...?

_(Previously on Gotta Hate Love_ Triangles)

Naruko's POV

I just finished getting ready and finished my breakfast. So yeah I decided to listen to my iPod. THUD!

What the fuck was that? I took out the earphones out of my ear and turned around. I saw three people in my room an it looked like one was coming to me. He had my lamp in his hands, was he trying to kill me? I threw my book I had in my hands, in his face. He fell back and he hit the floor. the two other people were looking then the sandy blondie started pointing her finger at the boy on the floor while laughing. The boy red head with teal green eyes was staring at me in amazement. Then I heard someone running upstairs, it's dad.

"Dad these creepers were in my room, and the one on the floor was trying knock me out." He just stared at me and smiled a little, but it quickly vanished when he saw the creeper get up. He looked at the blonde who was laughing and muttered something. "Get your things you're escorting the Kazekage's kids." He told me. The kids looked about my age, my father said to go back to the Hokage tower. Then he just poofed away. I looked at the three siblings and they just stared back.

"We'll I think we should get the introductions started...?" I told them, and I think it was an agreement. I couldn't take the stares they were giving me. It looks like the blondie couldn't either, me and her just stared at each other and we both started laughing.

"The name's Temari..." She said as she smiled and put her hand out. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Naruko..." I said as we let go. Then the dude, who was the creeper with the lamp, put his hand out.

"I'm Kankuro!" He said with a big smile as I took his hand. I smiled at him, then he looked at the redhead. Then there was something about his smile...it changed to a mischievous one. " And the little dude's name is Cookie Monster." He said as he pointed to the redhead. What kinda right-minded person would name their child Cookie Monster...?

"Shut up Kangaroo...! Um my name is uh... Gaara." He said very quickly. His siblings eyed him for some reason. I need to pay close attention to him...there's something about him, and it feels...sad. Then both of them started glaring at each other, hehe brotherly love.

"Ok... Um I think we should get going. Do you guys have your schedules?" I asked them closer walked out of the door. I turned off all the lights and then closed the door behind me.

"Yup...let me see your schedule." She said as we walked down the street to the school. I don't know maybe these siblings aren't so bad.

Sasuke's POV

I looked at my schedule I had in my hands and looked at the written sentence, that was rudely written by some cranky office lady. Did she have no idea who I was. Anyways it said 'Please report to the roof before 7:30 _AM_.' Like I'd come at 7:30 PM, I hate it when people do that. Like they're trying to make the time easier for the little moron reading this paper. I glanced at my watch and checked the time 7:25. The school was light brown painted bricks, two stories high and it looked like another Hokage's tower. I walked in and it was packed with kids I know and kids I never seen in my life. A bell rang and kids shuffled away to go find their sensei's. Well that was fucking fast the whole hallway is cleared, I better hurry up there, and run up these stairs. I ran up the steps and opened the roof entrance. It flew open and I only saw Sakura, where's Naruko and that sensei. I sat down and tried to ignore Sakura's pathetic little conversation she was trying to start with me. I kept watching the door.

"Where's Naruko?" I asked her. She just looked at me in confusion. A minute passed and I was still waiting for my answer, so I just repeated myself. "Where's Naruko?" She just stared at me again and then a smirk came on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She told me in a sad/know it all tone, with that smirk still on her face.

"What're you talking about?" I demanded I was getting a little annoyed that she was telling me where she was. Then the door busted open and Naruko was running outside. She sad down on the stairs and was catching her breath.

"What's~pant~up~pant~guys?" She said then her breathing settled down. She looked around and narrowed her eyes. "Where's Kakashi sensei, that loser is always late!"

"You know him" Sakura asked surprised. Naruko nodded her head.

"He's my dad's student, I kinda train with him sometimes. I think of him as an older brother." Then she got up and walked to the edge of the building. She leaned a gainer the railing. " So this is where our taxes went to...?" She said as she looked down at the building. I just smiled, then Sakura eyed me again. I was getting really uncomfortable, then someone popped behind Naruko and she turned around. She yelped and almost fell of the roof. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She hissed and took her hand from his. " You stupid head you almost killed me, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She threatened. It was hard to see his face but I could tell he was smiling. Then Naruko sat by Sakura, and glared at our sensei. I thought she saw him as an older brother? Why was she being mean to him? Oh well why do I care...

"So let's start with your guy's names, likes dislikes, dreams and goals for the future." then he pointed at Sakura "Pinkie you first." Sakura got up and glared at him.

"Don't call me that, well my name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are my friends and... not sure about this other thing anymore..." then she looked at me. Great I hope Naruko didn't notice that, wait did she call me a 'thing'? Naruko just smiled and respectfully payed attention. Not like me I didn't give a damn for what she said. I didn't realize that she stopped talking and sensei turned to me.

"Emo boy, your turn." Then it was my turn to glare. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes, are none of your concern." I said as I tried not to look at Naruko. Sakura snickered and I just looked at her, what was her problem? "I dislike fan girls and a bunch of other things, I don't have dreams because I will surpass my brother and all other Uchiha's. One way or another." after my speech everyone just stared at me wide-eyed.

"Mmhmm... Okay blondie your next." Kakashi said he pointed to Naruko, she just looked at him, and stood up. Naruko eyed him then stood up, and dusted herself off.

"Okay, my name is Naruko Namikaze! I likes- no LOVE ramen, umm training, cracking jokes and pulling pranks, and all of my precious people." I raised one of my eyebrows at that statement, am I one of her precious people? "My dislikes are bullies, liars, cheaters, and people who lie to themselves or blame themselves for crap they didn't do, and especially guys who are so full of themselves." Then she looked at me. I'm an Uchiha! We aren't full of ourselves! "My dream and goal for the future, is to become Hokage just like my father. And be the best of the best! I want people to respect ma and look up to me, not just for my last name. Or my clans history (Namikaze and Uzumaki), and just like Sasuke was trying to say, I will make this dream into a reality! Believe it!" She finished off as she put up the peace sign. We all smiled at that speech. Then Kakashi stood in front of all us.

* * *

Me- Hey guys gotta go now!

Naruko- I'm going with you!

Me- Kay!

Me and Naruko- Don't forget to rate and review.

Me- And tell me if I should use my algebra teacher in the fanfic. Keep voting people! So far Sasuke's winning.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! I forgot to add, in the last chapter that I'm putting Sakura in the team! Thanks guest named 'anonimosu' who reminded me! And if you caught it sorry I kinda didn't know what team to put Sakura in. I kinda wanted to put her in team 10, but I don't think poor Shika can stand her troublesomeness. Soooooo... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 9: School SUCKS!

Naruko's POV

After I finished my awesome speech Kakashi-sensei (I seriously don't see this pervert as a sensei, and I'll never get used to it) stood in front of us. Wait where's Sai?

"Alright guys it says right here that there's suppose to be 4 ki-" He started as he looked at his clipboard that magically appeared in his hands.

"Where's Sai?" I half said-half-screamed. Sakura started looking around, and Sasuke looked annoyed.

"That's just what I was about to ask, Naruko-chan." Kakashi said matter of factly. Did I mention he's annoying?

"Well, you took too long." I said as I smiled sweetly at him. He just eyed me and rolled his eyes (or should I say eye. One of his eye's is the Sharingan eye. He got that eye from one of his teammates. He didn't tell me the whole story, it's kind of too hard for him. So I didn't ask, he just said it belonged to 'Uchiha Obito'). Then I was about to say something to him, until I heard a **POOF** And smoke surrounded my right side. Then something touched my arm and then I punched it. Then I saw who it was, Sai.

"Owww! What the hell was that for? That really hurt...! Ow ow ow ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his head. He was wearing his regular outfit, but this time he had a backpack on. His seemed a little more bigger than mine, my backpack was a black Jansport. And it only had 2 lead pencils, 1 pen, and 2 notebooks. I really didn't want to put my binder in there, so I decided to hold it.

"Don't sneak up on me like that again, or my fist isn't gonna be the only one hitting your head!" I threatened. Then that boy had the nerve to smile, obviously fake.

"I'd like to see that." He said then he looked at Sakura and Sasuke. " Hello Hag, Emo Duckbutt."

"Excuse me?!" They both said in unison, and they both had veins popping from their face.

"Do I need to say it in Spanish?" He said innocently.

"Oooohhh, your dead." I said as I smiled, he just called the pink headed demon a 'hag'. And he called the stoic bastard an 'Emo-Duckbutt'. Nope he's not in trouble at all.

"Hey, hello." Kakashi said as he waved his clipboard in our faces.

"Hi, wassup? Forgot you were still standing there." I said still smiling. "How come we had to introduce ourselves and you didn't."

"You introduced yourselves?" Sai asked.

"Yes dumbass." Sakura said. Yup he's not in her good side.

"Why don't you do it for me, Naruko?" He asked with a smirk, that you could barely make out under his mask. "Since you know me, try it."

"Fine... Umm, where do I start?" I asked him then I smirked at him.

"Ummm... Never mind, you don't need to do that, hehe." He said as his smirk vanished.

"But it's true sensei," Sakura started. " why do we need to do that when you don't?" Then she looked at Sai. "Why don't you show Sai how it's done." Then that's when Kakashi stared at her. "Go ahead Naruko, Kakashi-sensei probably is too shy to do it." Sakura said as she smiled at me. Ahh... I see what she was doing... I think.

"Ok..." Then I cleared my throat and stood by Kakashi. " My name is Hatake Kakashi..." I said as I tried to impersonate him, and make my voice sound like his (which I couldn't because his stupid voice is too deep). "My likes are reading the perverted Icha-Icha series. Especially the one that uses a lot of imagery, also I would love to make my life as- onff of mthe cfooks..." Then Kakashi put one of his dirty hands on my mouth. I pushed him off. "Get your hands off my mouth, did you even wash them?" I screamed. Kakashi's face was priceless, then me and Sakura started laughing. Sasuke just smirked at Kakashi, and then he smiled at me. Sakura gave me a high-five, and we then sat down.

"Oohh...so that's how you do it." Sai said as he nodded like he understood. Then he cleared his throat. "Well-"

"No!" We all yelled. I don't know about them, but I really didn't want to hear what Sai came up from my introduction for Kakashi. He just looked at us in confusion, I kinda felt bad, but I will not hear whether or not Sai's perverted.

"Kakashi is a bad example, to use as anything." I told Sai, then he mouthed the word 'oh' then he nodded.

"Hey!" Kakashi said. " back to the topic!" Then we all looked at him. "Ok, tomorrow everyone meet up at the training grounds at 6 o'clock. And make sure you don't eat anything."

"Why?" Sakura Kakashi smirked.

"Because you'll throw it all up." He said plainly, then she made a grossed out face. Then he poofed away.

"Well who has..." I asked as I took my schedule out of my pocket. "...Mr. Jeesking...?"(A/N My Algebra teacher's name is similar to 'Mr. Jeesking' but I won't use it... He might be reading this! ._. He has like 4 Angelica's throughout all his periods.)

"I do." Then I looked up and Sasuke handed me his schedule. 'Please report to the roof' was written sloppily on the top of his schedule. He must've been annoyed by this, knowing him. Well...Sure enough his 1st period was Mr. Jeesking Rm.16, and we had...strangely all the same classes. Except he had Mrs. Toran for Japanese instead of Ms. Fisher. "We have all the same classes, except your 3 period, Japanese." I told him.

"Hmmm" he said as he walked behind me and looked over my shoulder to look at our schedules in my hand. Stupid teme...he was like 2 inches taller than me, so he could look over with no problem.

Sasuke's POV

"We have all the same classes, except your 3rd period, Japanese." Naruko told me.

"Hmm" I said. Then I put my hands behind my back and went behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see the schedules. We really did have all the same classes. I did a mental victory scream. Then I accidently (I'll admit it... purposely) inhaled her scent, hehe... she smells like flowers. When I was having a one-sided moment with Naruko, Sai and Sakura took out their schedules. Sai went behind Naruko and rested his head on her shoulder and put his schedule next to ours. She eyed him, then looked at his schedule. Sakura put hers by Sai's and she looked over his shoulder. Thank god I only have 1 class with her, Japanese...- WHOA... Wait a minute... Sai has all of Naruko's classes!?

"Looks like we have the same classes..." Sai told her. AND he's resting HIS head on HER shoulder. The more I see this guy, the more I wanna strangle him!

"Aww..." Sakura started. "I only have one class with you two, I wasn't talking to you Sai."

"Wasn't paying attention to you ...at all..." He told her as he glanced her way. She looked annoyed, which is the only thing that I'm pleased about Sai. He can shut her up easily.

Naruko POV

"Wasn't paying attention to you...at all..." Sai told Sakura. Then she looked annoyed, but what surprised me most is that he made her shut up... She's one of best friends, don't get me wrong, but I never knew how to shut up. Only Ino knows. Sai was resting his head on my shoulder and it was awkward. POOF. Then Kakashi was in front of us with a camera, and another Kakashi ruffling Sakura's and Sasuke's hair.

"Say cheese!" He said as he smiled. I just smiled at the camera and then I heard a click and saw a flash. It all happened so fast, and the Kakashi, that had the camera, handed it to the Kakashi behind us and poofed away. Leaving a cloud of smoke, that vanished quickly.

"Ha! Got you all of guard." Kakashi said as he walked around us, checking out the picture. "Look at it's glory!" He said as he showed us. It shows Sakura and I surprised but smiling, Sai had a smile that kinda looked fake and kinda didn't. Then it has Sasuke who looked like he was facing at Sai, but his eyes were on the camera, one eyebrow raised. Then Kakashi each handed us one copy of the picture that magically came out from the side of the camera.

"Here's a picture of Team 7," Kakashi told us. " and if you want to keep it that way I suggest you get ready for tomorrow, or there's not gonna be any Team 7." Then he poofed away, hopefully for good. Wait what did he mean 'if you want to keep it that way'? Then I looked at them, they were probably thinking the same thing. Then I some kind sound that sounds like a speaker.

"Students please report to you home room slash 1st period class." That voice sounded really familiar, it was a guys voice. "Or whoever is in the hallways will be caught and given detention slips, from our hall monitors. After the first bell there will be a minute bell. Starting now!" Then there was a loud beep. And we all went to our classes. Then I heard the 1 min. bell the guy was talking about, that's when I booked it.

"Hey, wait up!" Sasuke yelled as he ran by my side, and Sai was running right behind us. I saw a bunch of kids running, confused as we were. Then I saw a room with 'Room 16' on a plaque, by the door. We stopped running, and we walked slowly in the door.

"Greetings!" a guy maybe in his mid-forties or fifty told us. "Have a seat anywhere you like!" he said with a smile. He had a button up shirt with red, white, and light blue colors (A/N This is what he really wears and looks like). He had these glasses that look like those sun-glasses most cops wear, but it was clear, thick lenses. He had these dark blue, almost green, eyes and a hat with 'Iowa' etched on it. His skin was white, with some wrinkles on it.

"Hi...!" I told him then I sat down, then I slammed the room. Couple kids I knew, most guys waved, before I sat down I stopped. I saw my favorite dog boy.

"I was wondering why the room got brighter..." Kiba said as walked over, to my left Sasuke already took a seat, but he eyed Kiba. Kiba gave me a hug, then sat down 1 seat down from Sasuke. I sat in between them and then someone closed my eyes. Manicured nails...skin that barely put in lotion...and obviously wearing nail polish.

"Ino...!" I guessed.

"Yup..." She said as she took her hands off my face. "Where's Sakura?" She asked.

"Obviously not in this class..." Kiba said.

"Shut up, bitch!" I said as I playfully glared at him. He pretended to act like it was nothing, then he starting grinning like an idiot.

"That was funny, you gotta admit..." He said still smiling.

"Anyways, Ino to answer your question, I think she was in PE now... I think..." I told her still thinking.

"End of discussions people its time for Mathland!" Mr. Jeesking said as he clapped his hands together. Kiba nudged me 'Mathland?' He mouthed. I just shrugged and then we looked at him again. "Tomorrow we are going to have a quiz..." Then the whole class erupted in 'awes' and 'whats', until he continued. "We will begin our lesson tomorrow by walking around the classroom and asking people names and one word that describes who they are (A/N My teacher really made us do this!). But for now, we are going to review what math skills you guys have as a class." Oh yippee! This day is going to be fun!

Timeskip of Naruko's Day!

1. Math- Mr. Jeesking/Annoying

2. Soc. Studies- Mrs. Toran/Boring

3. Science- Mr. Lee/Amusing (because the teacher said we are gonna blow stuff up later on in the year. And he showed us a demonstration in class, which was awesome!)

4. Japanese- Ms. Fisher/Funny (made weird noises and funny things to help you remember things)

2nd Lunch

5. Music/Electronic's Appreciation- Mr. Sethna/Weird

6. PE- Mr. Gai-Sensei (don't ask me why there's a sensei in the end of his name, he wanted to look and sound more in authority)

Finally schools over, SCHOOL SUCKS! When I got home, I told my mom my day, and went in my room and lay in my bed. Just gonna take a little nap...SNORE...

* * *

Me- Wow... That was long!

Naruko- I liked it! Especially when I called Kiba a bitch! (Grins mischievously)

Me- Well I enjoyed writing!

Sasuke- How come Kiba got along with Naruto just fine?

Me- Because Kiba is kinda like Naruto and they get along in the series...kinda... And Naruko is a girl version soooo I thought Kiba should be nicer and therefore they get along!

Sasuke- ~SNORE~

Me and Naruko hit him son the head.

Me- Rate and review people!

Naruko- Yeah and show your love by reviewing! Who was that in the speaker? Who knows, maybe I'll tell you who's the principal! And guess what? SPRING BREAK, which means I'll try to plan and update more faster! PEACE OUT PEOPLE!

Naruko- PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

_Wassup people?! Sorry I lied about updating early...yeah sorry. My iPod was being occupied by a black cat... So I had to go down the road of life. Which is why I really updated late (not sure if i said that right, but it's from Kakashi!). CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE ALREADY AT CHAPTER 10! CHEER WITH ME PEOPLE! YAY, WOOHOO, UH-HUH, YEAH, AWESOME, MATHEMATICAL, ETC! Oh yeah I haven't said this in a while, but I think you should've figured it out by now. I don't own Naruto at all! It belongs to its rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!_

Chapter 10: Who's that creeper in the bushes?

Naruko's POV

I was running through a ramen wonderland, and it was awesome! Ramen was everywhere... Miso, Beef, Spicy, Sweet, Sour, Fish, Shrimp- OMG you name it. They were all in large bowls, then they starting shimmering like an illusion- a genjustsu. Then they quickly vanished, and now it was cloudy. It got cold, and all of the sudden I heard screeching and whispers, then I heard evil laughter. Something was telling me to run, while a raspy voice was telling me to stay. I did what my instinct told me... run! I was running as fast as I can through an endless forest, then I suddenly fell. When I looked up there was a large snake hissing at me. I got up and kicked it.

"No!" I told it as I ran... again. Then for some reason it got colder and foggy. Then a figure was walking out of the fog, it-he had long black hair and the eyes of a snake and his skin was really pale, like Sai's. And he had fangs, where his canines were suppose to be.

"Finally, we meet...Naruko-chan... I've been waiting..." His voice was calm and raspy. I tried to run again, but this time I was walking toward him...and it felt...tempting. This dark purple aura was coming off him, which I realized it was probably his chakra. He was about to say something then he looked annoyed.

"Come now Naruko-chan, I won't bite...yet..." This creeper said, then my body was walking closer to him. He seemed to get weirder every time he spoke. "My name is Orichimaru...and...(sigh) I guess we will meet soon. " he said as the whole place dissapeared. I heard my name and I felt like I was getting shaken by somebody.

"Koko-chaaaaaan...!" I heard again, it sounded like my dad. Then I opened my eyes, yup...sure enough my dad was trying to wake me up. There was other people in the room, but my eyes were still adjusting to the light (not from my window, from my ceiling).

"Ughhh... What time is it?" I asked him. He just grinned at me while he was kneeling by my bed.

"2:30 AM, hey...you didn't beat me up this time." He told me as he laughed. There were a few chuckles around the room. I rubbed my eyes and scanned the room, it was just the clan leaders... THE CLAN LEADERS WERE IN MY ROOM! I was probably drooling and I probably had bed hair. I rubbed my mouth, thankfully I wasn't drooling, and I tried to flatten my hair.

"Don't worry Naruko," an awfully familiar voice said. " you look fabulous." I looked and it was none other than the author of the Icha-Icha series.

"Pervy sage! What are you doing here?" I demanded. I haven't seen my god-father in 2 years, and he just shows up when I'm sleeping. I couldn't help but smile, and I got out of my bed and hugged that guy. I realized the head clan leaders were here. I bowed in their direction. When I looked up, they were smiling, except Hinata's dad, he just nodded. I saw the main clan heads in MY room; Uchiha (and Itatchi for some reason), Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Haruno, Hyugga, Aburame, and Namikaze (my dad was standing by them grinning, probably because I bowed to him).

"I don't mean to be rude, but dad, " I started as I faced him. " why are you guys in my room?" He just smiled sheepishly. Then Uchiha-sama snickered.

"Didn't think about that one did you? She's not dumb, Minato." He whispered.

"I know she's not dumb, shes really smart! That's my daughter of course!" My dad half whispered half yelled. Then my mom walked in my room and watched the scene.

"Obviously didn't get that trait from you..." Uchiha-sama muttered.

"What?!" My dad told him. As my mom started giggling.

"Naruko," my mom started. " your dad came to wake you up, because their going to have a meeting here. The office is a mess, as usual, so your dad decided to have it here. Am I right, Minato?" My mom asked my dad with a commanding voice, which she only uses when shes mad. He tensed up, as well as the everyone else in my room (except me of course... Hehe). Everyone knows what happens when my mom is mad at you.

"Umm... Yes, Kushina-chan." He said as he smiled at her.

"Kushina-san," Uchiha-sama started." would it be okay if Naruko sleeps over my house while we all 'talk'?"

"Of course," my mom said. Then she turned to me and nodded. " go get some sleep."

"Itatchi." Uchiha-sama called. "Please escort Naruko-chan to our home, and take care of her." He said the last part as he looked glanced at my mom.

"Yes father." Itatchi said as he walked by me.

"Hold up..." I said as I grabbed my backpack and stuffed some clothed in for our test in a couple of hours. "Let's go." I told him as I walked out. "Night everybody." I told them as I walked out. I wonder what they're discussing that I have to leave. I'm pretty sure they didn't only kick me out because they didn't have a place to talk. They probably didn't want me to hear something... Woah... I sounded like some detective. As Itatchi closed my front door, he walked by my side.

"Do you want to ride on my back Naruko-chan?" He asked. I didn't realize I was walking slow.

"Sure..." I told him. He wasnt that much taller than me... maybe 6-7 inches, not that much (What? It is not that much). I got on his back and almost fell asleep, but something stopped me. I inhaled his scent (not purposely, but c'mon I have to breathe).He smells like Sasuke, but a little different. Uhhh... No I don't go smelling that bastard, I accidentally (seriously) smelled him yesterday before Sai leaned on me. He smelled kinda like... tomatoes ...and something else, but the weird thing is I liked it... But Itatchi smelled like trees and sweat. Not a good combination... Oh my Jesus! I'm a weirdo! I'm smelling the Uchiha brothers...at least they're not smelling me. But still I liked Sasuke's scent- I don't like Sasuke. Okay? Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just comparing scents... Thats all... Anyways when I was done arguing with myself, I was about to get some shut eye. Then Itatchi shook me.

"We're here." He said, then he put me down. He opened the door to his big house, and handed me my backpack. "You can go to sleep with Sasuke in his bed, or the guest room."

"Why do think I'll want to sleep with Sasuke?" I asked him as I narrowed my eyes.

"I want to see how he'll react if he wakes up next to his...Umm never mind." Then he just smirked.

"His what?" I asked. "If your referring to me, I belong to nobody! And I don't like him like that!" I told him as I felt myself blushing. Shit... I never blush, why am I blushing now. I don't like Sasuke...then that's when I felt my face get more heated. What is wrong with me? I probably caught the flu, or something.

"Uh-huh..." He said as he eyed me." You guys are both so oblivious. And I never said you liked him Na Ru Ko-chan" He said my name slowly. That's when I got confused 'you guys' is more than one person.

"What are talking about Itatchi? You need to get some sleep, your starting to speak out of your ass!" I told him.

"Wow... No need to get feisty!" He said as he put his hands up in surrender, while smiling. Then he went in another room. Then that's when I looked at the house, it wasn't as different that before, when we were smaller I used to have sleepovers with Sasuke and Itatchi. The couch, and TV were at the same place. And there were some pictures of them together.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him.

"In a mission or at the meeting." He said. I didn't see her at my house, hmm.

"Hey Tatchi," I started. I haven't called him that in a long time. " do you happen to know what they're talking about."

"Do you?" He said back.

"We'll why do you think I'm asking you?" I said matter-of-factly.

"No clue." He said back. Was he lying, who knows that guy was hard to read. Then I heard a bunch of stuff hit the floor. BOOM CRASH CLANG! Like its and pans. I ran and looked in the kitchen, then we both froze. Sasuke was still sleeping, and we waited to hear if he was waking up.

"Damn... That boy can sleep through anything." Itatchi said. I giggled, which I rarely do.

Sasuke's POV

BOOM CRASH CLANG! Was all I heard, I shot up from my bed and looked around. The light was on from the kitchen. I was just being quiet and still so whoever is in the kitchen couldn't hear me. I heard a deep voice then a giggle. Maybe we were being robbed, or assassinated? I slowly got out of bed and grabbed my bat, and walked out. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the light, and I saw 2 figures, panicked, then I swinged at the small figure.

Naruko's POV

Me and Itatchi were picking up the stuff from the floor, and put it back up the cabinet. I bended down to pick up, a plastic container... That is until everything went black.

Itatchi's POV

I was putting stuff back in the cabinet. I sensed Sasuke's chakra coming closer, I didn't turn around. I wanted to hear what he was going to say when he saw Naruko. BAM! I turned around to find Naruko on the floor, and Sasuke holding the bat. He dropped it and I guess he realized it was Naruko. He kneeled by her and checked her head.

Sasuke's POV

Oh my god! I just knocked out Naruko, I looked at Itatchi and his jaw was down. I got on my knees and made sure if she was okay. She had a bump on her head. In so dead!

* * *

Me-Oh my Jesus! Sasuke your dead... If I make Naruko kill you...

Sasuke- How could you make me do that?

Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, etc- She'll never love you!

Lee- YOUTH DOESN'T LIKE YOU EMO- (Sasuke punches him)

Me- Shhhhh...! (Guys look at me) Shes sleeping! (We all look at the knocked out Naruko on the floor, and I start laughing. Guys look at me in horror!) WHAT?! That was funny, if Naruko saw this she would've been laughing too...maybe I should tell her. Because she might not remember. (Sasuke looking at me in horror and the guys snicker)

Me- Sorry guys! As you can tell I had a bad case of writers block. Well I'll keep then coming.


	11. Nightmares! And Freddie's cousin?

Me- Hello people! I'm halfway done the state tests and I decided to at least try to update. So I guess this is it! Ive decided this is going to be the last chapter for the voting kiss. Because I want to be sure who it is already. Sasuke has won-

Sasuke in the background- HELL YEAH BITCHES... I mean... Hn.

Me- AS I WAS SAYING...but I'll take in 5 more votes. To be fair.

Sasuke- Tch, To be fair my ass.

Gaara- You scared I'm gonna win Sasu-chan?

Sasuke- Hn, (smirks) you wish. I won once... I'm pretty sure I can win again!

Gaara- Your in denial!

Naruko- Shutup both of! It was bad enough that I have to kiss one of you and now your fighting like a fucking married couple! So shut the fuck up!

Me, Sasuke, and Gaara- O-o

Gaara- Naru-Chan... That was mean.

Naruko- Well... I'm sorry... It's the truth...And it's really annoying.

Sasuke- Tch... 'Annoying'? Thats alot coming from you. (Naruko just glares at him and bonks his head)

Me- Hahahaha! Anyways... Yeah people...so until then...hurry up and vote. It'll probably happen in the next chappie. Um... Yeah ...it should happen in the next chapter. Here's the chapter and it's awesome heading.

Naruko- Disclaimer Bitches! This bitch doesn't own anything Kay? Because if she did she would live in Japan and she'll be a cool Japanese guy doing cool stuff... She's not a cool Japanese guy, that does cool stuff, and lives in Japan!

Me- What's wrong with you?!

Naruko- I JUST WOKE UP FROM GETTING HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A FUCKING BAT!

Sasuke- ...(hides in the corner)

Me-...(Turns away) Here's the chapter! And I decided to add a little something something to the story. Therefore I might make a continuation for this. Read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 11: Freddie Crougar's cousin

Naruko's POV

_Dream begins._

_I was running through the forest as someone was chasing me. He had glasses, gray hair, and he was tall. He had a sound headband on, with a cross through the sign, and he was running straight at me. For some reason I had a kunai in my hand. Then I threw it straight at him. He caught it and threw it back at me. It missed me, but instead of hurting me it pinned me to a tree. The collar of my t-shirt was stuck under the Kunai. Then that guy walked up to me and smiled. His grey hair glistening in the moonlight._

_" Hello Naru-Chan," he started as he smiled. "Orichimaru has said a lot about you. I just didnt know you were this good looking. That's something you and your brother have in common, ne?" Did he just call me good looking? Did he just say I have a brother!?_

_"What do you want from me, you pervert! And brother? Sorry, I'm an only child!" I screamed at him. I DONT HAVE A BROTHER! For some reason it hurt when he said that, it just stabbed my heart. He just smiled at me. Then he stopped smiling, I didnt realize how close he was until he backed away. Then he bowed slowly, now he was being respective? Is this guy bipolar?_

_"Lord Orichimaru..." he said. Then I realized he wasn't talking to me. I managed to take the kunai off of the tree and I tried to stab the grey-haired guy. I ran straight ahead to Grey (I decided to call him that since I didn't know his name) to fight him, but I was pulled back by someone. It was that creeper, that's always In my... Dreams. Dreams... This is just a dream...I hope. I pushed him away, and for some reason I was trapped. There was a wall behind me, actually... We were in a room, it looked like an office/lab._

_"Naru-Chan, you don't remember your dear brother?" This Orichimaru guy asked. I just stared at him, I don't have a brother. "Oh well, he doesn't remember you either." He said quickly as he smiled, like this was amusing._

_"Why are you stalking me dude?" I yelled at him and his sidekick. "And stop making shit up, I'm pretty sure I don't have a brother!" I yelled. I was getting really annoyed with these two. "And are you like Freddie Crougar's cousin or something? Your like in all off my dreams. For some reason this all feels... So real! I could've died earlier with that kunai, your sidekick was attacking me with! WHATS WITH EVERYONES PROBLEM!" they both stared at me. Then they looked at each other. Then this 'Orichimaru' guy smiled._

_"See, Kankuro I told you she was special!" Orichimaru said. "Only you, Naruto, and Naruko can see me in dreams. I need to do more research. Let's go Kabuto." as he said that both of them left, and the dream was over._

_Dream ends._

Still Naruko's POV

I woke up in someone's bed..., and it wasn't mine. I just looked around, there was a desk with a computer, and pictures of Sasuke his family. There wasn't that much, but I saw a picture that I knew very well, and I'm pretty sure I know who's room this was. It was a picture of me and Sasuke, and we were 7 in that picture. I was wearing a sun dress and he was wearing his usual outfit, but with a darker shirt. He was handing me a reddish/pinkish rose and I was handing him a bright yellowish/orangish daisy. Our parents told us to give each other one. Me and Sasuke got a copy of it. But now I feel like shit, knowing that I have a brother. That is if it's true. As I was in deep thought, I didn't notice someone walking in.

"Are you awake?" Sasuke asked, as he walked in. He was wearing black sweats and a navy blue long sleeve. I got freaked out and fell off the bed. He helped me up and leaned against the door.

"Yep..." I told him. I sat down on the floor to put my shoes on. "Hehe ... um the funny thing is... I keep having these weird dreams... And... I don't recall going to bed." I told him as I rubbed my head, it was starting to hurt for a some reason. Then Sasuke paled. "What?" I asked him.

"Um... Nothing." He said quickly. I looked in his eyes to see if he was lying, but then he started to blush. "Wh-what kind of w-weird dreams?"

"Are you blushing?... And stuttering" I said as I smiled, then his blush deepened, it's funny to tease him. Right when he was about say something, the door flew open and Sasuke fell on top of me.

"Hey, you two-" Itatchi said as he was standing in the doorway... Wide-eyed watching us... As we were centimeters away from eachother's face. " Uhhhh... You guys should get ready for you meeting with Kakashi... I'm leaving." he said as he quickly walked out. Sasuke's face was even darker than before, if thats even possible, but we were still frozen on the spot. His face was starting to get closer to mine. I felt his breath on my lips, then the door flew open. We both separated immediately, it was Itatchi again.

"Last time sorry, um Sai and Sakura are waiting for you two." He said as he left. Sasuke hnned and walked out the door. Okay... That was awkward and... Anyways , I got up to go get my backpack, and change.

Sasuke's POV

I almost kissed her... Almost. I was walking down the hall, when I saw Sakura and Sai arguing. I decided to wait by the my door, while Naruko fixed up. A couple minutes later Naruko walked out. She was wearing these black soccer uniform pants, and an orange hoodie on. She looked...pretty good. No she looked HOT! Even though it was just sweats and a hoodie, she could make anything look good.

"Sai and Sakura are arguing." Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"What else is new?" She said back.

We walked in the living room.

"Ohhh!" Sakura cooed. "You guys were sleeping with each other, huh?" She said as she raised her eyebrows. My face heated up while I was thinking that. Me and Naruko sleeping with each other?

"Woah, woah, woah!... Girl ...don't jump to conclusions!" Naruko exclaimed, flapping her arms around. As her face was a little pink. "He slept somewhere, while I slept in his room."

"Mmhm, ok. You guys don't need to lie." Sakura said as she walked down the hall. Probably looking for the bathroom, and I wasn't gonna help her. "We're all friends here... Sai close you ears!" She said as she found the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Sai said back a little angrily.

"Sai she was just kidding. You are one of our friends." Naruko reassured him. "Well Ino seems to be more interested then the others, but hey! That's Ino." Naruko pointed then she put her hands on her sides, and smiled. Sai looked confused and...scared.

Sai's POV

Ino is interested in me? Interested, like a scientist with a new life form...? That she will dissect...? I don't know what she meant. Maybe I need to stay away from Ino. She might be a scientist.

Naruko's POV

They wanted to go early to the training grounds! Early! They really don't know who Hatake Kakashi is, huh? It's been...an hour, and 47 minutes, since we arrived. I decided to climb this short, but thick, tree. I laid on the branch, that is until Kakashi decided to arrive.

"Yo." He plainly said. I jumped of the branch and pointed my finger at him.

"Your late!" Sakura and I said in unison. We looked at each other and shrugged, and pointed at him. He looked at us with bored look on his face.

"Well a black cat was blocking the way, so I had to take the longer way. Anyways, " he continued before we could say anything. " today is the day of our test." He said as he led us in the clearing of training area. "Our test is called the Bell Test."

* * *

Me- I'll try to update in a week or two

Naruko- I HAVE A BROTHER?

Me- Maybe.

Sakura- Is he hot?

Me- I'll try to make him, maybe...

Sakura- I call dibs!

Ino- Heck to the no girl!

Me- Until next time people! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAV, AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW! I luv reading your reviews! Now hit that review button and tell me something! BYE 3


	12. The Bell Test and Conference

Hey guys! I have a good reason for not updating. I MOVED! Woohoo! Anyways I might not update fast because I need to work on this acceptance for this highschool called The School of Arts in Montclair! Have you ever watched Victorious? The TV show that was (or still is) on Nickelodeon? It's like that! I'll tell more about it when I go to the Orientation tomorrow! If you want to! OMJESUS! IM SOOO EXCITED! I know for certain you need to write down your talents -! I'm gonna SHUTUP now and show the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Bell Test!

Naruko's POV

"Well a black cat was blocking the way, so I had to take the longer way. Anyways, " he continued before we could say anything. " today is the day of our test." He said as he led us in the clearing of training area. "Our test is called the Bell Test."

He pulled out some bells, and showed us. They little bronze bells, probably found them in the trash or something.

"You guys will have to take them from me." Kakashi said. "Come at me with full force, because I will stop you with full force! And don't be afraid to hurt me, because you wont be able to." He finished sternly. For the first time in my life I was actually scared of Kakashi...

" Umm sensei... Why is there only two bells if there's four of us?" Sakura asked.

I looked at the bells, she was right... There's only two... And four of us... Well shit!

Sakura's POV

After I asked that question the confident look in Naruko's and Sasuke's face vanished. Sai was just in deep thought. That only means that we'll have to against eachother! I don't think I'm strong enough to do go against Naruko or Sasuke! I'm not sure about Sai, but I don't want to find out!

Sasuke's POV

This is the test? To go against each other? I'm going to make sure Naruko and I get one then.

Kakashi's POV

Hopefully this will be the first team to pass my test. Many have tried but failed, looking at this Uchiha's face show's he won't get it. Uchiha's ... the most stubborn clan!

Sai's POV

Teamwork. They wouldn't understand.

Kami's POV (Omniscient)

"Sai," Kakashi started. " You already pass, since you had 'special training'. The Hokage would like to have a word with you."

Everyone was shocked and envied with this. Sai flinched when 'special training' was announced. Then he just got up emotionlessly as he walked away.

"WHY DOES HE GET SPECIAL TREATMENT?" Naruko yelled. Everyone (besides Kakashi) else we're thinking the same thing. At least it won't be that hard Naruko thought...

"Begin!" Kakashi said as he poofed away. Sasuke ran and was hidden in the trees, and Sakura just ran and hid by a nearby bush.

"Wh-what?" Naruko asked as she looked around. Then hid in the other side of the bushes.

Kakashi was just reading a book in the clearing.

Naruko's POV

What... Why was he just standing there? Is he reading Icha Icha Paradise? Don't ask how I know! It's a long, childhood ruining story! That involved a lot of beat up men (Jiraiya, dad, and Kakashi). Since he was busy reading porn, I ran up and took a kunai from my pouch and held it in my hand. Expecting to grab the bells. Kakashi counter attacked me, and kicked the kunai out of my hand. I tried to kick his side, but he just grabbed my foot. I tried to pry his hand off, which only got me to lose my balance and fall. I spun on the ground, trying to trip him, but he just jumped over my foot. Like this was a game of jump rope. I hadn't realized until now, that he hasn't taken his eyes off his book this entire time. That ticked me off. Then I crossed my two fingers from each of my hands, and yelled 'Kage-Bunshi No Jutsu' and then 4 clones of me surrounded him. From all sides. Heh, that got his attention. He put his book away and blocked my clones from hitting him. He took a kunai from his pouch and stabbed one of my clones in the stomach. What if that was me? Alright two can play that game. I grabbed some shuriken from my pouch and threw them at him. My clones did the same thing. Before it touched him there was smok around us. I just stood still, with my guard down, hoping I didn't hurt him. When the smoke cleared there was only a log, with shuriken on it. Damn it! He-BAM! My clone got hit with a kunai, but this had... a seal on it. My clone looked at me and yelled 'Run'. Before I realized what it was it was too late. BAM! I got blew back from the explosion. I hit a tree and then my vision went a little fuzzy. Someone dragged me behind a bush. And all I heard was my name, called over and over again. When my visioned cleared, it was Sasuke and Sakura calling me. Man this was going to hard.

Hokage's Office: Minato's POV

That conference is still stuck in my head! I really don't know what to tell Naruko! 'Hey Naruko, we found your long lost, stolen brother! Please get along!'. She doesn't even know that she has a brother! My son- he's alive. That news was hard for Kushina and I. Our son is alive, but as a test subject! That is when I blew!

_Flashback at conference_

When Itatchi and Naruko left, the smile left Jiraiya's face dissapeared. We all walked in the kitchen and waited for Jiraiya to start.

"_Well?!" Kushina asked a little inpatient, anger quickly left her. "Where's my baby?"_

_"My research was correct." Jiraiya started. "Orichimaru's hideout was in the forest by the sound. It seems Orichimaru's little slave wasn't as loyal as he thought. I interrogated this man and he spilled everything. Orichimaru has tried to take a sample of Naruto's blood, but Naruto always told Orichimaru if he touched him he'd kill him. You see, it seems Orichimaru has given_ _Naruto the curse mark, and the mark hasn't been controlled. It's just mixing with his blood, and is making Naruto more aggressive. And apparently Orichimaru is afraid of this. So it must be strong. I was watching Naruto before I left, Naruto is very powerful. And it isn't the curse mark. He has a high chakra storage, like his parents. He mastered the Kage-Bunshin, and some other jutsu's that I didn't really realize. He's a proper ninja, probably a Chunnin or special Jounin. Clearly not a genin type." Jiraiya finished with a smile._

_The clan leaders were all amazed, and Kushina was at tears. My son- the clan heir. Naruto and Naruko are twins, but Naruto was born first. Therefore he's clan heir._

_The first to speak was Fuguko._

_"Well what're we going do, Minato...Kushina?" He asked. Kushina looked at me. Us thinking the same thing we're going to get our son back._

_"I'll send some troops-" I started, then I was interrupted._

_"Let me go Minato!" Kushina said._

_"I think none of you should go." Jiraiya said calmly._

_Everyone looked at him like he grew a third eye._

_"What do you mean none of us should go?" I asked. Getting angry that WE can't save OUR son._

_"You guys will get too emotional and might jeopardize the mission." He responded." Send Anko, since she has the seal. She might know how to approach him. Kakashi, because he knows how to seal those marks. And another ninja of your choice. But they have to be able to fend off whatever Orichimaru throws at you." He finished._

_That was a pretty smart idea. But I still wanted to save_ _my son. I wasn't going to back out easily._

_"I need to go Jirai-"_

_"No." Kushina interrupted again. Ugh, women. "He's right."_

_"But honey, that's my son!" I said, raising my voice a little._

_"That's my son too, Minato!" She yelled. Her determined expression, to win this fight looked at me daring to say something. Her eyes were getting wattery again, then she put her head on my chest. "We can't lose him again... not again." she whispered._

_I put my arms around her. I didn't know what to say. 5 years ago we located Naruto's location and went to retrieve him. But our retrieval failed. We were so caught up with having our son back we didn't realize an ambush. Some silver haired boy took him from us. That was the second time we lost our son._

_"Fine... I'll send Anko, Kakashi, and... Itatchi." I told her. Fuguko looked at me with a determined expression, them nodded once. " Maybe along with Gai, Asuma, and Kurunei." I added._

_I looked at Jiraiya if that was fine. He nodded, we're getting our son back. _

_Flashback End_

'Knock Knock' was what pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I said. Then Sai walked in.

"You called Hokage." He said.

"Your mission. To protect my daughter. Now you need to keep your guard up." I informed him. "We are going to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. So there might be people trying to harm her."

He nodded. " Anything else sir?" He asked.

"Please Sai-san. No need to be so proper like that. C'mon let loose around me... I won't hurt you." I told him. He put his hands down from his back and relaxed his shoulders.

"Okay sir." He replied. Poor kid, whatever Danzo did made this kid really disciplined.

"Hokage, Minato... Anything but sir, please." I told him.

"Yes Minato-sama." He said. " Umm... What do I do now, Minato-sama?" He asked.

"I don't know. Watch your team's test or something. But make sure to walk Naru-chan home, okay." I told him.

"Yes, Minato-sama." He said as he left.

Oh well, alone again. Better get the rescue squad ready.

"Boar!" I yelled.

Then an ANBU appeared in front of me, wearing a boar mask.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He replied.

"I need you to bring some people to my office."

* * *

Me- Hey guys! How was that?

Naruto- Oi! Remember to review, fav, and follow. Alright?

Me- What are you doing here? Your coming out in the next chapter!

Naruto-...Supervising?

Me- Nice try! Get out of here! WAIT! After this!

Naruto- Like I was going to listen!

Me- SHUTUP!

Me and Naruto- Please review, fav, and follow!

Naruto- I just said that!

Me- I know! I wanted to say it too!


	13. Chapter 13: Taking Back a Blond

Hey people! Guess what? I got accepted at that school! YAY! I'm so freaking happy right now! And sorry for the SUPER late update! I now have some prep summer school, that ALL upcoming freshmen need to take! Ugh! It's summer vacation man, not school time. Well whatever, I kinda want to go. Never went to summer school, so kinda want to see what it's like. Anyways! Here's chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13: Taking Back a Blond

Kakashi's POV

They found him! Namikaze Naruto has been found. We found out he has the curse mark, and I'll have to seal it. So it doesn't hurt him too much. Anko and Itatchi are on my team. The other team has Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. With me taking lead of my team, we were running and jumping through the forest. Asuma's team was behind us, not too far. We weren't that far. It's been 1 day since we left Konoha, and it was about to be day 2. We passed some weird looking boulder, and that's when we heard some voices. One medium toned voice, kinda deep but not really, I noticed it first because it was mostly doing all the talking. It was clearly a male teenager's voice, and another teen voice but a female's.

~1 hour before~

Naruto's POV

That snake bastard is trying to give me shot . Again. Keyword, Trying. The name's Naruto, don't know my clan name. I have blonde wavy hair, that curls at the tips (ends). And it curls to the left, I flip them there or push them there because it always gets in my eyes. Orichimaru wouldn't tell me my clan name, and neither would Kabuto. So for now it's just Naruto.

"Please Naruto-kun, it would make your chakra hold stronger." Orichimaru said.

Since he's been annoying me with this injection for like 5 years, I finally decided to...maybe give it a try. NOT! I have a plan, and no one's going to stop me.

"Fine," I said. Then his face lit up like a light bulb, then I got kinda freaked out. "After lunch!" I added.

Thank god he looked convinced.

"Kabuto-kun!" He yelled. Then Kabuto came. "Get some ramen for Naruto-kun, please."

Can't eat here, all the ramen is gone. Heheh, I made sure.

"I don't know how or why, but all the ramen seems to be missing." Kabuto said as he looked at me. I faked looking hurt.

"Don't blame me, I was with you all yesterday (except at night, hehe). You would've seen." I told him. He thought about it and nodded. Damn, these people will believe anything I say. And they think I'm loyal. What a bunch of idiots!

"Don't worry, I'll go down the nearest village and eat." I said. "I'll come back when I'm done.

"Okay," Orichimari said. Yes, I'm finally getting out of here. " but take Machi with you."

Ugh, Machi. Orichimaru's loyalist, annoyingist, and weirdest servant. And here's the good news, she thinks we're made for each other! But the good thing is that she hasnt been acting like that for a while. Yes, sadly Machi is a girl! She's about 2 inches shorter than me, has light brownish hair, same color of eyes of her hair, and is regular size for a lady- I mean girl. Shes the only person I talk to in this hell. She is another one of Orichimaru's lab rats, she doesn't have the curse mark though. Something about her being too weak to handle it, I don't know.

"Do I have to?" I asked/whined. What, it always works.

"Yes Naru-Kun, I trust her protecting you." He responded.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I asked.

He just smiled and called Machi.

"Machi!" He said annoyingly, sweetly.

Then here she came like a little puppy. When the day comes and she runs in this room on all fours, I wouldn't be surprised. Not that I'll be here to see it.

"Yes Ori-Sama?" she asked. For some reason she sounded kind of annoyed. I think it was just me.

"Would you kindly escort Naruto-Kun to the closest village?" he asked.

"Gladly!" She responded happier and faster this time. Great, guess I'll have to ditch her.

Kankuro smiled at me as we passed by him.

"Try not to get into trouble," he whispered. "Machi might have to save you."

I growled and shoved him out of the way, while he was clearly amused. Tch, dick.

~25 minutes passing~

As we got out of that stupid hideout. Machi kept telling me stupid stuff, gossip at the hideout. When I saw the village, I was nearly at tears.

"Finally," I said as I was relieved to hear Machi stop talking. "We're here!" I screamed as I ran to the remen shop.

When we approached it, I read the name. 'The Hishuzan's Ramen' was an okay tasting restaurant. Can't say I've tasted better, but one day I will. When I entered, that hot, flirty waitress was there. I smiled and nodded at her direction, then in came Machi.

"Ugh, she's here." Machi said, as the waitress was coming our way.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun," she said as she smiled in my direction. ", and his friend." she finished with a smirk.

Knowing that me and Machi aren't dating. Since Machi is always trying to make it seem like we're dating. At the right of me, Machi was annoyed.

"Table for two, please?" I asked sweetly.

~20 minutes later~

After 7 ramen bowls, I was finally done. But, before we left, I was thinking what I had to do with Machi. I cant just kill her, I might dislike her, but I wouldn't kill her. I looked down in my empty bowl, and then looked at Machi. I flipped the hair out of my eyes, then that's where I got her attention. Guess I should tell her that I'm leaving, I can't leave without saying goodbye. To be honest she's probably the only thing close to a friend I've ever had. She kept staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"Let's go." I told her as I got up.

We both left the table, and I placed money on the counter. As the sexy waitress winked at me I smiled and put my hand to my lips and kissed them and pointed my hand at her direction. She blushed, and the other waitresses were fuming. I really don't know why they were. She's the first girl I've ever had a crush on her, and that's the first action I gave her. As we exited the restaurant, I decided to tell her.

"I'm leaving!" I blurted out.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm getting out of this hell hole..." I gulped. " I can't take it anymore. I've been planning this for a while. Soo... This is goodbye. I'm telling you cuz we're friends, not more than that."

The thing that suprised me is that she didn't seem surprised.

"I was going to ditch you in the forest, and do the same thing. Except saying goodbye, because I couldn't do that." she finished with a smile.

"Why you little-" I said as I got interrupted by her.

"Let's go before they start looking for us." she said as she led the way.

~Present time~

Kekashi's POV

Itatchi and Anko felt them too. I peered over the boulder I was leaning on, and it was... Naruto. It think, he was about Sasuke's height. Just a little shorter though, there was a girl with him. Naruto had wavy, ends curling hair. And was wearing jeans with a t-shirt. I wonder of he is a good opponent, if he resists.

* * *

Me- Sorry guys I know it's short, but I really have to go.

Kekashi- But I wasn't done talking-

Me- Review, follow, fav and I'll try to update faster! Bye!


End file.
